


Memories

by Gtech1904



Series: Peter One-shots [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers are background, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtech1904/pseuds/Gtech1904
Summary: Tony returns after the snap, where May shows up with a USB from Peter.





	Memories

Tony and Nebula made it back to the Avengers Compound with the help of Captain Marvel.Tony stumbled out leaning against Nebula before his eyes met Pepper's.

" I lost the kid." The remaining Avengers were confused. Kid, what kid? Pepper's eyes glistened with unshed tears at the simple phrase, hugging Tony as if her lifelife and vise versa. Everyone entered the compound, taking Tony to the medbay.

A week had gone by and the Avengers were worried about Tony. He barely ate or slept, opting to spend most of his time in the lab.Tony didn't seem to lose anyone, he still had Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy. yet, the man wouldn't stop work, Pepper didn't stop him like she normally would either. The next day they would find out why.

* * *

May had been working when it happened, when people began to turn to dust. She prayed for Peter to be alright. She wasn't sure what to do. So, when it had been announced that Tony Stark survived, May cried. The next day Pepper called, it was the worst call she had ever received, worse than when Mary and Richard died, and worse than Ben because Peter was all that she had left. May cried herself to sleep, angry at Tony for bringing Peter into his world. Logically she knew he would have done it anyway, so she let the anger subside for Tony and focused it on the monster that took her nephew, her son. It was a week before she remembered the USB that Peter had given her. With one goal in mind she headed for the compound.

* * *

Everyone was in the middle of lunch when FRIDAY called

"Boss May Parker is here to see you." Tony's face face lost all color

"Send her up FRIDAY" Tony tried to school his features. A million thoughts ran through his head, would she be angry, yell and scream at him, blame him? He already blames himself. The Avengers were looking lost as to who could affect tony in such a way. Before they could ask the elevator dinged and out stepped an italian woman with brown hair and eyes that were blank, red and puffy from crying. Tony stiffened in his seat, her eyes softened slightly before walking over and hugging Tony. Tony somehow stiffened more before melting into her embrace, his mask broke as tears rolled down his face.

"I'm so sorry May, it's my fault he's gone." 

"It's not your fault Tony, we both know he would gave gone anyway." Tony huffed a laugh that got choked through his tears." He would have been alone had he not gone with you." Fresh tears came out. The woman-May- held out a USB. " Peter gave me this, said if something happened he wanted us to watch it together." Tony nodded making his way towards the living room, Avengers following out of curiosity. Tony connected the USB to FRIDAY where a black screen showed up.

* * *

The screen lit up as a teenager with brown curls and brown doe eyes showed up looking over the New York skyline. " Hey Dad." Tony slightly sobbed next to Pepper and May. Happy and Rhodey sat on the opposite side of Tony. The Avengers were shocked to say the least, Tony had a kid? " Mom, Aunt May, Uncle Rhodey, Uncle Happy, and whoever else you deem worthy to watch. I honestly don't know what made me decide to do this, I just had a feeling something would happen, if not then I hope you never have to watch this. Now, if the Avengers are watching cool, it means my dad has someone to help him in more ways than one. I'm rambling again, so enjoy." Everyone was silent, trying to wrap their heads around the information bomb. Before they could get to lost in their thoughts the screen changed to two walking shadows.

The camera moved to show Tony rolling his eyes. 

"Must you record everything?" voice only mildly annoyed.

" Of course, how else will I be able to laugh about it later Mr. Stark?" Huh? Mr. Stark, the Avengers were confused.

"Fine, I will just have FRIDAY record every embarrassing thing you do in retaliation." Tony smirked before it quickly died as the kid laughed. " What's funny kid?"

" Like you don't already to do that. I've seen the files Mr.Stark, Embarrassed Peter, Precious Peter, Genius Peter. Those are only to name a few." Tony shoulders slumped.

" Jesus kid, how did you find those?" Peter stayed silent for a minute before deciding to answer.

"I asked FRIDAY for blackmail on you, they were the first to pop up." The camera moved slightly indicating a shrug.

" FRIDAY that traitor." The two stopped at the edge of a park before Tony attempted to grab Peter, who ducked laughing as he ran, leaving Tony to chase after him. The screen went blank. The group of five huddled on the couch all had tears in their eyes, even Happy.

The next video was in Tony's lab. Tony and Peter were working on the Iron Man suit, before Pepper came in. Pepper looked confused as to why there was a kid in Tony's lab. Pepper turned down the music, which prompted them to look up. 

" Who's the kid?" Pepper pointed to Peter. While Tony put an arm around his shoulders.

" This is my intern Peter. I told you about him, remember?" Pepper's face showed that it clicked.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Peter." Extending her hand. Peter hesitantly took it.

" U-uhh y-you to Miss Potts. My friend is a huge fan of yours, she has a blog about women who can change the world, it's really cool. " Miss Potts looked impressed.

"I wouldn't mind meeting her." Peter beamed."I need to borrow Tony for a minute." Tony and Pepper left leaving Peter to awkwardly stand in the middle of the lab. The screen went dark after.

Everyone expected another video when a picture popped up instead. The first had Pepper, Tony, and Happy in a shot eating donuts,and the next included Peter.

 More showed up of Tony and Peter asleep on the couch in various positions, some included Pepper, May, Rhodey, and Happy. Other pictures were game nights. Next was another video.

"So, game night? what are we doing?" Tony's questioned. May showed up.

"Peter wanted to do karaoke." Tony made a face.

" Karaoke kid, really?" Peter popped in and shrugged.

"Trying to get you out of your comfort zone. Besides, you will end up doing it anyway."

" How can you be so sure?"

" Easy, you can't let anyone show you up." Everyone on screen and off laughed while video Tony pouted.

"Fine kid. You can go first. I choose the song."

"Deal." Tony chose Say Amen by Panic! at the Disco. When Peter began singing, his voice was amazing. When he was done everyone clapped. Peter chose ThunderStuck by AC/DC. The video turned off.

The next video showed Peter and Tony in the lab, Tony working his Bleeding edge suit still figuring out the nanotech with Peter snoring softly on the couch. Tony doesn't notice until Peter rolls off the couch with a thud, Tony's head snaps so fast he had to have had whiplash finds Peter in a second. Peter groans and Tony is by his side picking him up with ease. Miraculously Peter is still asleep as Tony slips into his room.

"Night kid" whispering softly.

"Night Dad" Tony's steps falter before a brilliant smile appears on his face as he rushes out the room, presumably to tell Pepper. The screen fades black again.

The day after shows up on the screen before Peter sits up in his bed, the screen cuts and Peter is dressed about to walk out the door before he halts. It happened like this.

The next showed Peter running towards Pepper and Tony who were in the kitchen.

" Pepper I need your help." panting slightly.

"What do you need?"

" MJ said yes, I need something to wear." Tony's eyes grew comical, Pepper was buzzing with excitement.

" Well come on." The video cut to later were Peter came out of the elevator extremely happy.

"FRIDAY were's Pepper?"

" Boss Lady is in the lab with Boss."

Peter entered practically skipping.

"Pepper guess what? MJ agreed to a second date."

"That's great, did you have fun."

"Yeah, it was great we went to the boardwalk and a protest ralley, and had dinner after."

"Well i'm glad, I would still like to meet her."

" She would love to meet you. Thank you for the help by the way."

"I do it for Tony all the time, I had no problem helping you impress your date."

" Anyway, Night Dad, night Mom." yawning as he exited, missing the way Pepper's face lit up. Tony looks ecstatic for Pepper, while she had tears in her eyes.

"Pep, you okay?"

"Never better." They share a kiss and the screen goes blank. More pictures follow, with Peter and Tony in the kitchen attempting to make pancakes that turns into a food fight. Tony and Peter are pointing fingers at each other, trying to place the blame on the other.

The not-hugs left everyone in tears. Others show a beach vacation and various results of pranks that sent the team laughing.

A few more videos and pictures show up before it cuts back to Peter on the roof.

" Well, these were some of Ned and I's favorite. I larb you guys." Peter gets up and turns off the camera. No one knows what to say, but are more determined than ever to bring everybody home. 

 

 

 


End file.
